You'll be in my heart
by CrimsonTruth
Summary: A little song fic about Kazuma and Kyo when he was growing up. rated T for safety and a few swear words, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I dont know fruits basket or the song you'll be in my heart.

* * *

Kazuma stood apart from the others at the funeral that day. He did not know the woman who died, personally. Just what people said about her, actually more like what they said about her son, the cat of the zodiac.

The others there that day were all looking at the little boy, taunting him behind his back and calling him horrible names. How could they be so cruel? Some were even cruel enough to insult him to his face and yet the boy didn't react to them.

Kazuma's eyes shifted to the young boy. He stood there silently, not speaking to anyone. Kazuma could tell, the boy called Kyo, heard their comments, but didn't reply to them. Kazuma's heart reached out to the boy nobody would talk to, comfort. Kyo just stood there crying over his mothers freshly-made grave.

"What do you think will become of the boy?" One woman not to far from Kazuma asked another.

"Who know or cares? Nobody in their right mind wants the cursed cat in their house." The other woman replied.

"Its his fault my sister died, that damn cat drove her to suicide." The first woman's voice was full of anger and resentment, "He is no nephew of mine."

Kazuma walked over to where the boy stood. Kyo did not look up, he just continued to stare at the tombstone, tears streaming down his face.

"You're name is Kyo, am I correct?" Kazuma asked, he wasn't sure if he'd even get an answer.

A small nod was his only reply. Kazuma continued, "Do you know where you are going to live now?"

The young boy shook his head and finally looked up at him, "Nobody wants the cat. Everybody hates me." His crimson eyes were full of sadness and self-loathing.

Kazuma offered a simple smile and held out his hand, "How would you like to come live with me?"

Kyo stared at the hand of a moment before grasping it with his small one. Kazuma leaned down and wiped some of the tears from Kyo's eyes, "Then lets go home." Kazuma stood back up and walked with Kyo next to him. The women at the funeral all glared, but both Kazuma and Kyo ignored them.

_Come, stop your crying,  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.  
I will protect you From all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry._

Kazuma stood outside his home looking for Kyo. A month has gone by since he's adopted him and things weren't without their troubles. Kyo was always running off and hiding.

"Kyo, where did you go?" Kazuma asked looking around the yard. He walked over to a tree and looked up. Peering down at him were the crimson eyes of Kyo. He was always hiding in a high place, "Come down from there, Please."

"No!" Was the angry reply he received.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing…I didn't do anything."

Kazuma let out a sigh, the kids that lived nearby were afraid of him. Not because they knew what he was, it was because they could feel their parents fear and acted on it.

"I know you didn't do anything now come down." Kazuma was losing , what he thought was, his never-ending patience.

Kyo glared at his for what seemed like an eternity, before slowing climbing down the tree. He walked over to the porch and sat down quietly, "Are you mad at me, too?"

"No, I'm not mad." Kazuma frowned at Kyo. All day long the cat either sat inside or in a tree. When he did leave the property he would come back sad and sometimes even slightly beaten. The kid needed a hobby or something to do in his "free time."

"Kyo, you know I'm a teacher of martial arts, right?" Kyo nodded, "How would you like if I taught you."

"Really? Would you do that Kazuma?" Kyo's voice was full of hope and that made Kazuma smile.

"Of course. Come here and I'll teach you some punching technique's." Kyo walked over to Kazuma, happily. After showing him how you punch he let Kyo practice for a little while.

"Did I do good, Shisho?"

"Shisho?"

"Yeah I heard some of the other students call you that it means master right? Can I call you that too?"

"If you want and yes you did an excellent job," Kazuma picked Kyo up, smiling.

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
always._

Two years later, Kazuma and Kyo walked down the street buying groceries. Kyo glanced around nervously when he heard people calling about them.

"Why do you think Kazuma would ruin his good reputation by adopting that filthy beast?" he heard one woman whisper.

"I don't know. Maybe he feels sorry for it. I can barely look at it, I don't know how Kazuma does it."

"I heard Kazuma's grandfather was the cat before this one," another one said. Kyo stopped suddenly, listening to the voice and feeling bad, 'Am I ruining Shishou's reputation?' Kyo thought. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kyo lets continue." Kazuma said.

"I'm sorry," Kyo said feeling like he had to apologize.

"For what?"

"For ruining your reputation. You should have never adopted me."

"Kyo, do we have fun together?" Kyo nodded, "And don't you like living with me?" Another nod, "Then that's all that matters. What you think is more important to me than what others think. They just don't understand."

"Why? Why don't they understand?"

"Because they don't try to understand. " Was Kazuma's simple reply.

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel.  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all._

And you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.

Kyo was not 17 years old and living with Shigure. He hasn't seen or heard from Kazuma in almost a year. He never went over to tell him he was back from training or anything. It was fine though. Shisho probably didn't notice that much.

_When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together._

"Hurry up Kyo, we'll be late for school." Tohru announced grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Kyo muttered walking with her and that damn rat to school. Leaving his thoughts of Shisho behind.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart,  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more._

Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always…

He walked silently next to them before Yuki said something to piss him off and then they argued the rest of the way to school. Unknown to Kyo or the others a man was behind him, watching him. Theperson stood there, smiling at the young man, Kyo grew up to be. No matter what he would always watch over Kyo.

_I'll be with you…  
I'll be there for you always.  
Always and Always…  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
always…_

_

* * *

I hope you liked it, I did this quickly so i dont think its the best of work but thats ok. I think I spelt Shisho wrong but oh well. I haven't seen the tv series in like forever so its alittle out of character but whatever. I dont like flames but construtive crititism is welcomed._


End file.
